


Pluses

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli struggles with wanting two perfect people he doesn’t think he can have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pluses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “tl;dr: Kili and Tauriel woo Fili together” prompt on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=22916052#t22916052).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He regrets coming. 

Rivendell is a beautiful place, whatever the other dwarves might say. Lord Elrond is just as gracious a host, especially now that they have Tauriel in tow and there aren’t so very many of them to strain the kitchens. Fíli and Kíli can still cause their fair share of damage, but they’re a far cry from thirteen rowdy dwarves at once. 

Rivendell itself is lovely. The rooms they’re each given—or one to Fíli, and one for Tauriel and Kíli to share—are well furnished, ornate, and comfortable, even if they are oversized. The evening light’s shining through the veranda, casting cutout patterns across the grand bed that Fíli’s hiding out in. Originally, he kicked off his coat and boots and snuggled under the covers with the intent of sleeping his woes away, but all he’s done is lean back against the headboard and fret, no rest in sight. He should never have come on this journey, and worse, it isn’t over yet. 

They still have the Shire to reach. Fíli has nothing against the Shire. He enjoyed it well enough the first time around, strange thought it was, and though he doesn’t share his brother’s particular predilection for elves, he doesn’t mind Rivendell. The road between shouldn’t be too troublesome, not with Tauriel in their company, who could probably slay three trolls in the time it took Fíli and Kíli to draw their weapons. 

It’s that _company_ he’s worried about. They’re who he’s hiding from, off in his own rooms too early to sleep and far too late to pretend to be sleeping in. He loves his brother, he does, and he likes Tauriel, but maybe he likes— _loves_ —them too much, and that’s made it all very _painful._ Even thinking of it twists his stomach with guilt, but it’s a feeling he’s grown used to on the journey here.

He’s always loved Kíli, he thinks, more than a brother should. It’s a forbidden thing, but no better is his interest in Tauriel: his brother’s girlfriend. Yet he couldn’t _not_ want her. She’s achingly beautiful, clever and quick with her tongue, and more elegant with a blade or bow than any other warrior Fíli’s ever seen. And Kíli’s the other half of his soul; without Kíli, Fíli’s never quite complete. Worse, they’re adorable together.

He doesn’t blame them, of course. It’s not their fault they’ve made him miserable with how _nice_ they’ve been to him. He should’ve never agreed to come on this trip with them in the first place, but how was he to know that Tauriel would occasionally slip her long fingers into his hair, combing it back, even though she couldn’t possibly know what that means to dwarves. Kíli’s young, and each time along the way that he’s twisted a braid into Fíli’s hair, he might not have understood that just because they’re siblings, it doesn’t stop the significance of it. They probably don’t intend to hurt him when they sit so close by him. When they cook for him. There have been times where they’ve sung to him. Once, when they were crossing the mountains, the three of them made camp to bundle under the same blanket and watch the stars, Kíli leaning on one shoulder and Tauriel curling up against his other, warm and sweet on both sides. 

They’re just as bad when they stop to bathe in the river. Fíli always tries to give them privacy, but they come right out, stripping all their layers away to stand before him, ripe and bare. They’ll slip right into the water to wade toward him: all glistening, creamy skin and long hair slicked around their faces. 

He can’t do it anymore. He’ll never make it all the way to the Shire. He’ll have to tell them that he’ll wait here for their return, or better yet, he’ll see if Lord Elrond can summon the eagles, and he’ll go back to Erebor alone, to wallow alone, like he should be. 

Depression doesn’t sit on Fíli well. He’s used to excitement, to action, to having his brother flush by his side and no doubts whatsoever, and his fingers fist in the silken sheets as he tries to think of what to say. They’ve been so kind to him; it’ll be difficult to let them down. But it’ll be less difficult than climbing out of this bed, sitting across from them at dinner, watching them laugh and smile at one another and so generously pretend to engage him. 

He hasn’t thought of a single word when the door opens. He jumps on instinct, though he has no weapons on his person to grab for. He expects Lindir, summoning him to dinner, but of course, his life can’t be so easy. 

It’s a different elf, the very one that plagues him, smiling softly and asking around the lip of the door, “May I come in?” 

Fíli shouldn’t be surprised. He’s been hiding out all day; of course they’d come to look for him. He isn’t so bitter as to think they don’t care about him, just that they want to torture him to death. He nods for lack of any good protest, and Tauriel steps inside, Kíli following right behind. 

Tauriel shuts the door over Kíli’s head, and then they’re both walking across the room, too swift for Fíli to stop them. He sits up straighter against the headboard, half wishing he weren’t embedded in the sheets so he could run and dive over the balcony. Of course, Kíli has to ruin that plan by climbing right onto the bed and straight over him, sitting flush at his side. Tauriel slips gracefully onto his other one, her legs folded and tight-fit boots still on, though Kíli kicks his heavier ones off. 

“Where’ve you been all day?” Kíli asks first, casually throwing an arm over Fíli’s shoulders. Fíli immediately catches it, pushing it away. He has to grit his teeth to keep from wincing at Kíli’s hurt look.

Tauriel, perceptive as ever, asks softly, “Are you feeling alright?”

No. Fíli sighs. As much as he loves his uncle, he doesn’t want to become the sort of dwarf that broods all the time. He has to explain anyway; he has to break away from them. But he can’t look at Kíli while he talks, and he’s too afraid Tauriel will discern the truth, so he stares blankly across the room and admits, “I feel a bit... and it’s neither of your fault, mind; I’m very fond of both of you, but... about this whole trip...”

“Knew this was coming,” Kíli grumbles, but Tauriel makes a quick hushing noise, and he falls silent. 

Still looking away, Fíli finishes, “Yes, I feel a bit put out, alright?”

He doesn’t know what he expects. Maybe Kíli to get mad for not feeling happy for him, but Kíli only says, completely serious, “You’ll find love someday, Fíli. Maybe it’s even right under your nose.”

Wrinkling that nose, Fíli risks a glance at Kíli. “That’s not it.” He is lonely, and he is jealous, but that’s not _the problem._ “Look, you’re both great catches. Kíli, you know what I think of you. You’re brave, fun, skilled, handsome... and Tauriel...” he pauses, turning to look at her, admitting to her gentle, indulgent smile, “You’re just as brave and talented, and you’re fierce and beautiful...” And he could go on far longer about both of them, but settles on, “And seeing you...” but he only trails off, because there’s no way to explain.

Tauriel asks quietly, “Do you like me?” When Fíli’s mouth opens, she adds, “You know in the way I mean. Please, be honest.”

He’s not sure he could lie to her, anyway. He doesn’t want to say anything, but a nearly silent, “Yes,” falls out of his mouth.

He looks at Kíli, wanting to apologize, but Kíli looks just as serious and asks, “What about me? Do you like me?”

Fíli blinks. “Of course I like my own brother.”

“No,” Kíli mutters, then shifts awkwardly, now frowning. “Like... I don’t know how to say it.” So he doesn’t. 

He leans over, tilting his face, and presses a chaste kiss to Fíli’s cheek. It’s gone a heartbeat later. 

Fíli’s frozen, and Kíli says, “I always thought we had something extra between us. Something beyond... beyond what we should.”

“But...” Fíli mumbles numbly, “...you have Tauriel...”

“I would not mind.” Fíli’s face swings around to look at Tauriel, whose fair cheeks have blushed a pale pink, her eyelids slightly lowered. She admits soothingly, “I too have an interest in you, and seeing you and Kíli together...” She doesn’t finish her sentence, but she doesn’t have to; her face says it all. 

All Fíli can do is splutter, “You can’t be serious.”

“I apologize for the subterfuge, but I am not accustomed to courting dwarves. ...Particularly in pairs.”

“We talked about it a lot,” Kíli insists, drawing Fíli back. “It was awkward, at first, admitting it, but I was _sure_ I couldn’t have imagined our closeness, and I’ve seen the way you look at Tauriel... and who wouldn’t want her? She’s perfect!” Tauriel chuckles fondly, but Kíli only goes on. “Then, when we invited you on this trip, and we spent all this time together... the feelings only solidified. But... but we’ll stop if we’ve made you uncomfortable...” His grave look wavers into uncertainty at the end, and Fíli quickly shakes his head. 

“You know it’s not that. I just... this can’t be real!” It really can’t. But they make the fantasy so lifelike, both laying a hand on his lap at once, covered by the blankets. The reassurance and warmth over his thighs is horribly tantalizing. He mumbles to himself, “My own brother, and my brother’s girlfriend...”

“Do you know why we chose the Shire to visit?” Tauriel asks.

“Because it’s far away and you wanted to torture me as long as possible?” Fíli guesses. 

Tauriel laughs: a beautiful sound.

“No. It is because, as I have heard, hobbits live in very large families, all together, with very complicated relationships.” She doesn’t elaborate further, but the twinkle in her eye betrays her interest. When Fíli thinks back to how proper Bilbo always was, he can’t imagine the Shire being much for threeway relationships. But he’s not about to protest. 

Tauriel’s hand slips down the blanket, coming to rest in Fíli’s broad palm. She lifts it to her lips to place a kiss over his knuckles, and a shiver runs down Fíli’s spine. He’s not sure he deserves such a gift. 

Kíli nuzzles into his face from the other side. It’s faster, more aggressive, but of course Kíli would be; they’ve always been all over each other. Kíli takes a sharp inhale and nearly moans, “I’ve always loved the way you smelled.” Fíli’s breath hitches, overcome. 

He lets his fingers reach for Tauriel’s hair, curling in the red strands. He pulls her gently forward by it, right up towards his face, and he doesn’t quite believe the whole thing until he’s _kissing Tauriel_. Her lips are soft and a little moist, smaller than his and sweeter. He traces his tongue over her, and she parts for him, so he dips shallowly inside to taste her: just as delightful as he dreamed. 

As soon as he parts from her, Kíli’s grabbed his chin to turn him, and their mouths are together. It’s just as powerful. He’s seen them kiss one another a dozen times, but this is different; Kíli’s rougher with him, pent up and hungry, pushing hard against him and nibbling at his bottom lip. Tauriel’s fingers run along Fíli’s neck, back through his hair, her lips smoothing across his temple. 

As their bodies snuggle closer to his, he gasps, “This is amazing.” He doesn’t know what to say.

He’s turned to give Tauriel another kiss, and Kíli asks huskily in his ear, “Will you be with us, Fíli? Not just for one night. I mean will you be in our relationship?”

Fíli somehow manages to say, “ _Yes_.” Of course. Kíli looks ecstatic, Tauriel very pleased. He wonders aloud, “Do we still need to go to the Shire?”

“Yes,” Tauriel decides, “Simply to spend more time together. ...And I enjoy seeing new things.”

“We should test-drive our new relationship,” Kíli says, a smirk on his face that tells Fíli exactly what he means. 

Tauriel chuckles, “Give him some time. Besides, we are overdue for dinner, and if we do not appear soon, we may give poor Lindir another heart attack.” Another implies a first, though Fíli doesn’t have to ask to guess what happened. 

Frankly, he likes Kíli’s idea. He wants to jump them both. But he’s not sure he could so soon; the shock is still clouding his head, as much as he’s daydreamed about stripping them both with his teeth, he’d probably keep stopping to dazedly stare at them and ask if they were sure. 

So he lets them tug him out of bed. Kíli takes his left hand, and Tauriel takes the right. 

They leave together, all intertwined.


End file.
